tintinnabulations
by The Sincerities
Summary: 20themes. 007. Creak. Even as a child Shikamaru actually enjoyed the thrill of being chased. Updated: July 25th.
1. Chimes

_._

tintinnabulations

: _Sincerely. Yvette_

_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Credit for this collection belongs to yours truly._

* * *

><p>001: Chimes<p>

* * *

><p><em>One<em>

There was a set of chimes hanging directly from the doorway, four glistening beams hanging from their halo. Streaming between them hung a single, copper flower that would stir its surrounding companions. As the door would swing open when an occasional customer stepped in, the chimes would sound and Ino would glance up from the piles of magazines thrown over the check counter.

One would think that mere chimes would make the same melody when rattled, but for Ino there was always one particular rhythm she'd stop and listen for. It was a soft tone—one that would whisper into the flower shop rather than sing. It was a sound that reflected the poor soul who never wished to make a bold impression. Ino knew it as Shikamaru.

Only Shikamaru could cause the chimes to whisper.

It was on those rare days that Ino would look up with her orbs of bright ice, smiling widely at the bland expression already watching her. She would offer an informal welcome, and he would drag himself onto the spare stool she kept in the corner.

"Business's slow again?"

"Yup. It's Tuesday."

"Tch."

Mind you, he would only come in to chat for a handful of minutes before rising onto his feet again. Hands shoved into his pockets, he would give a sloppy yawn, as though informing her that she had bored him enough for the day. An arm would slip behind his neck, and he would offer a meek smirk before blinking away the drowse. Before she knew it, his back would turn to her and all she would see was his tall figure slipping towards the entrance with a hand midway in the air.

"See ya."

The knob would rattle and the door would click modestly behind him, the chimes giggling silently as he disappeared. With her head resting on a palm, Ino would continue to smile at the lonely doorway, eyes warm and distant.

He always glanced back, smirking, but he never bothered to tell her that. She already knew.

_. . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Hello, all! I am back with a sequel to my previous collection, <em>cloudless<em>. This new collection, _tintinnabulations_, will consist of various drabbles based on sounds. They will also revolve around light fluff, which I'm sure you will all enjoy. This idea crossed my mind one late afternoon when I was walking home. Sounds from all around came to me ( when I'm alone I tend to listen very attentively due to having my head in the clouds ), including the sound of leaves crunching, my footsteps, the chimes hanging from a neighbor's rooftop. It screamed _ShikaIno _to me.

Since I know that a few will come at me with certain comments and/or complaints, I shall make it clear that this series is in no way made to follow the current manga chapters/storyline. These drabbles are for the pure enjoyment of fans looking for some open minded snippets. I am also aware that drabbles are generally 100 words in length, however, in my book I consider drabbles as anything below 1k. Call them vignettes if you prefer.

* * *

><p><strong>Request rules<strong>:

* * *

><p>I am opening up a request bank for <em>tintinnabulations<em> since you guys tend to have very interesting themes to offer. Simply leave a single worded theme of something that can make/is in relation to sound. It can range from _crickets_ to _bellow_. I do not mind. The more complex/challenging to write for, however, the better.

Do keep in mind that I am returning to my classes this upcoming Tuesday, so updates will be kept at a minimum. I will do my best to take every request into consideration, and I will most likely take them in regardless.

Thank you all. I hope to see you in the future! ~

_**I always appreciate reviews. They make me smile. **_


	2. Laughter

_._

_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Credit for this series of drabbles belongs to yours truly._

* * *

><p>002: Laughter<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two<em>

When autumn scatters away the warmth of the sun and replaces it with a bloodcurdling chill, the Yamanaka Flower Shop closes early. By the hour of five, the sign faces the villagers, rejecting them from the warmth of the entrance. A draft bustles in from the crack under the doormat, greeting the shadows fading through the windows as villagers walk by. The shop is desolate, the souls usually sitting within it instead upstairs where there are blankets and hot coco.

Within the small kitchen stands Inoichi, who is gradually stirring at the stew burning before him. Through the doorway and in the living room we find Ino, along with their guest for the evening, Shikamaru. Together they sit on the couch facing the wall, chatting comfortably beside the heater rumbling in the corner.

Shikamaru's legs are stretched under the coffee table supporting Ino's mug, and he has an arm thrown behind his spot on the couch as she rests against him. With his free arm, he lifts his own mug, blowing at it cautiously through a chuckle before taking a sip.

"The brats in the academy really give Iruka a hard time. I can't even count the times they've gotten their asses handed to them because of it."

Ino huddles closer to him, curling her legs fully onto the couch. She runs her fingers over the fabrics of his shirt, and with a smirk, she lets out a snort.

"I'm sure they take advantage of you too! You're nothing but a push over and you _know _it!"

She laughs, stretching forward to grab her mug for a taste. As she brings it down, she feels her eyes flutter sleepily when she glances up at Shikamaru, who has done the same with his lazy gaze. She holds back the heavy smile forcing its ways onto her lips, and soon enough the two drown each other with laughter.

"Hey, hey!" Inoichi peaks into the living room, frowning at the pair. "I better not find any hot coco stained onto those cushions!"

Putting Ino and Shikamaru together with blankets and hot coco means laughter. It's comfortable and that's what they like best about it.

. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>I honestly just whipped this up right after posting <em>tintinnabulations<em>. It came out of midair and I ended up finding it very fluffy. It's my take on what an evening at the Yamanaka residence would be like during autumn season. Ah, and yes, I made Ino rest against Shikamaru. Embrace the intimacy, people. Embrace it ~

Requests are welcome; see chapter one for the rules.

_**I always appreciate reviews. They make me smile.**_


	3. Snore

_._

_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Credit for this series of drabbles belongs to yours truly._

* * *

><p>003: Snore<p>

* * *

><p><em>Three<em>

Someone like Shikamaru is known for his observance. While he's not one to care for much about what is going on around him, it doesn't mean he doesn't notice. The littlest things of things are those that do not pass him, and this includes moments that take place during the wee hours of dawn when Team Ten is on a mission.

As sunrise is beginning to peak above the horizon, Choji's vessel falls and rises, carrying the small excuse for a blanket along with him. There isn't much for Shikamaru to notice, other than the stream of drool dragging onto his cheek. The thick drags of his breaths are more than noticeable. It's when Shikamaru turns to Ino that the details begin to list, and these are details that tickle strangely at the him, simply because this is _Ino _we are speaking of.

On those rare mornings when he blinks the first blink of the morning, silently welcoming ( _and despising_) the new day to come, Shikamaru's first reaction is to flick his attention to Ino.

She is always to his right, curled up beneath her blanket with a hand fisted in front of her. His first indication is her expression.

Rather than the bold flare her eyes take and the mirroring shape of her brows, Ino's complexion lies soft and warm. Her eyes lay shielded modestly by their lids, and her brows seem to be at rest, just as she. Ah, and her lips—they're parted naturally, complimenting the odd state she currently resides in. There is nothing bold about this painting before him, because rather than the fiery blonde he is used to seeing, there rests a subtle character, opposing this extroverted woman.

Shikamaru watches lazily before moving onto his next observation: Her fidgets.

It's out of the ordinary for Shikamaru to see Ino's nose scrunch together cutely, along with the knitting of both her brows. Ino does this when her slumber takes a yield, allowing her to embrace what she is dreaming. Her lips purse and release once more, and again she displays the expression Shikamaru inquires.

One particular action amuses Shikamaru, and this is Ino's sloppy habit of letting out a sigh as she stretches her arms before her, following them by nuzzling her face into the surface of her sleeping bag. Then all that is left is a tuff of long porcelain streaming and peeking out from behind her. He doesn't like to admit it, but he finds it kind of cute.

The last and favorite of his observations is Ino's snore. If he weren't so intent on the consequences he'd receive for teasing her about it, Shikamaru would have mentioned it to her by now.

As Ino is sound asleep, Shikamaru notes the soft but audible sound Ino makes. Soft and airy, she breathes calmly as her slender figure does the same as Choji: Falls and rises. Her exhales are those that make Shikamaru smirk and glance away, all because there comes a whistle that nearly whispers for her in the breeze.

To this, Shikamaru closes his eyes, arms behind his head, and listens. He puts away his observations and listens to Ino's soft whistle until the time comes for his teammates to wake him up for a steady continuation of their mission.

. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>Good evening to those of you in the Pacific Coast, and good day to those of you reading in general. This is my update for the last day of my vacation. I am about to carry myself off to bed, and I wanted to post a new chapter for you guys as a celebration. I spent the last of my days well with my best friend, Jasmin, and now I'd like to end well it by offering this little drabble. I hope you enjoy Ino's secret side, because I'm sure that some, if not most, of us have witnessed the tranquil side of someone under the trance of slumber. It's an amusing and sometimes even amazing picture, if you ask me ; )<p>

_**I always appreciate reviews. They make me smile.**_


	4. Ribbon

_._

_All due credit belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Credit for this series of drabbles belongs to yours truly._

* * *

><p>004: Ribbon<p>

* * *

><p><em>Four<em>

"What're the flowers for?" crooned a curious blonde over Shikamaru's shoulder. "Or rather, should I say for _whom_?"

He sighed, avoiding her figure as he spun in the direction of the counter for a glance at the ribbons. Lace would do, he decided, just as he usually did. It was the first in the row, after all. Who needed to look further? White and frilled served well enough for presentation, and better yet for the presentation of a _woman_.

"For Ma'," he said blandly as Ino dashed to the lace he pointed to seconds after.

There came a _snip, snip _of the fabric, which Ino dangled at him for approval. He waved it away before stepping back to the daisies he had been eying. He brought a hand to his mouth as he yawned, considering the bare hours of noon ( and on such a beautiful, sunny Sunday that he could be sleeping in on too), the other shoving into his pocket to rattle a few spare coins and bills.

"I guess I'll take that daisy arrangement you guys offer." He glanced over to the blonde, slowly allowing his drowse to finish gliding away.

As Ino skillfully crafted a bouquet of petal-pearls and gold, Shikamaru sauntered across the wooden panels, stretching a gaze or two at the healthy wildlife around him. It was so much more alive than he ever was.

"Your mom," began Ino as she gave a scrutinized look at the flowers now in her hands, "eh?"

Shikamaru followed her as she stepped back toward the counter to wrap the final product.

"What's the occasion?"

He leaned over to watch her and the flowers currently resting against a wooden board. Slender fingers slipped under, crinkling a sheet a textured paper along with it. In some way or another, he broke down the quick process she underwent to make the paper feather out in makeshift petals, though his observation broke when he felt her eyes blink up at him.

Oh, right. _She had asked him a question._

"Dad sent me out to buy her flowers; 'said she'd caught a cold or something over the night." Ino's motions stopped, interested. "She's fine, if that's what you're going to ask. He's at home brewing her one of the family remedies for the common cold."

Ino gave a nod and turned her back to him after flashing a smile.

"Pure lace with this arrangement is such a plain choice, Shikamaru." She glanced over her shoulder, still smiling at his mildly raised brows. "I'm going to add on some of this yellow ribbon, yeah?"

Before he could bother protesting—_not that he would because the offer already sparked enough of the word_: troublesome—she snipped a lengthy piece of golden ribbon, which she pinched between her fingers along with the previously chosen lace. With a single, swift spin of her wrist, she lifted the bouquet in her free hand, the other adjusting both strands. The result was a charming bow adorning the perked daisies.

She held out the flowers, now fully facing him with her remaining smile.

"Here you go!"

Shikamaru rose from his informal posture, and he accepted the arrangement with a rub at the back of his neck.

"Thanks."

Once he offered the yen he owed, he gave Ino a nod as a goodbye. In response, the bell of the cash register yelped, as did the slots his yen slid into.

As he made his way toward the entrance, he heard another _snip, snip _in the background, followed by the slap of sandaled stomps ( which sounded slightly more graceful than a stomp, he later decided ).

"Wait!"

A wave of pale hair swept his arm, along with the halt Ino emphasized by cutting past him only to plaster herself before him, smile now a toothy grin ( a charming one, too ).

He stared back at his teammate.

"You'll give Yoshino my regards, right?" She swayed with her arms behind her back.

"Uh, sure?" Shikamaru wasn't quite sure what she wanted out of this. "I don't see why not . . ."

With this, Ino reached for his arm, pulling his hand from within his pocket.

"H—hey! _What do you think you're doing_—?"

Just as swiftly as she did with the daisies, Ino spun a string of ribboned lace around Shikamaru's index finger, neatly tying it into a bow. Her smile grew with mischief, though she stepped back and watched his reaction.

"Just so you don't forget."

She winked and gave a strut around him, now heading back to her post at the counter.

Shikamaru had turned to follow with his gaze, though he simply smiled at the sway of silken porcelain against her back.

"As you wish."

In the midst of his steps out the doorway, Ino gave a chuckle to herself after pulling her glance from behind her shoulder.

"I knew that'd make him smile."

. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

* * *

><p>My absence is inexcusable, I know. I love you all regardless ;)<p>

_**I always appreciate reviews. They make me smile.**_


	5. Whistle

09 July 2013

* * *

><p>005. Whistle<br>**requested by**: scarlet letters in the snow

* * *

><p>During one arising summer, he asked her in the early July to begin accompanying him to the Ninja Academy. Summer school would drag on slower unless she came with him, he said, – and even if it meant taking care of another bubbly body, if that bubbly body could round up the children better than he could, by all means, he didn't mind at all.<p>

"What're _you_ doing in summer school? Did all those years of sleeping through class finally catch up to you?" she had joked, snickering as she walked alongside him.

"_No_ – it counts as 'community service.' Tsunade assigned me to the afternoon shifts along with a few others. All I really have to do is make sure no one spills any paint or paste and that all the little brats keep safe until six."

So, for the rest of July and August, he and Ino began to monitor the Ninja Academy from three to six every other day. Shikamaru kept the children busy in the classrooms while Ino kept watch in the courtyard after work at the flower shop. The constant sound of a blowing whistle became routine, especially since Ino's keen eye kept careful watch of the children getting into too-realistic-to-be-safe play fights.

Sometimes they took turns switching, and Shikamaru would return to the classroom to find Ino finger-painting with some of the first-years while the second and third-years drew on the chalkboard or read.

"Aren't you a little old to be finger-painting?" he had said, smirking, and Ino just stuck out her tongue.

"_No_," she replied, reaching up to smear a glob of purple paint onto his nose. "You're just no fun."

The days grew unusually entertaining (he had really just expected them to panel by), and near the end of July he honestly felt he would kind of miss playing caretaker. He had also noted how deeply he slept when he'd get home (which he could easily argue was one of the greatest feelings yet) – and at one point of the night he had vowed not to have children too soon.

"Do you want a boy or a girl first?" Ino had asked him one afternoon as they both stood outside of the classrooms.

They had coaxed all the children out for the last half-hour of the day, just so everyone could enjoy the early-August breeze. The air was warm enough for the kids to leave the jackets their mothers left with them inside, and Ino insisted that playing ninja was so much more fun when the sky grew orange. Then, most, if not all, had run out onto the pavement willingly.

"Girl," Shikamaru said after letting Ino's question hang in the air enough for her to grow curious (and impatient).

"Really? I want a boy first – just so any girls I have can have a big brother to look after them!"

- and just as he was about to reply she had interrupted him and blown furiously at her whistle, ordering the children to get ready to go home.

That day he had smiled at her abruptness because it assured him he had made the right decision in asking her, rather than someone else, to help him look over a handful of academy students for two months.

He had come to a finalized decision the day she had snapped him out of an emerging slumber by blowing obnoxiously at the whistle rather than by simply shaking him back to consciousness. He wasn't fully sure if it was a good thing that he had been startled into falling off the little stool by the door because, suddenly, there was a burst of roaring laughter around him (along with a grinning Ino); and, honestly, he was kind of laughing, too.

"_Some caretaker you are_!—falling asleep on the job while there's a classroom full of kids!"

He had only sighed as he bent forward in motion to stand again. That was when he came face-to-face with Ino's palm.

"Are you at least awake now?"

Their hands enclosed into one another and he was brought onto his feet again.

"Heh, yeah."

"Good! Take over my shift in the yard for a sec, then. I need to use the bathroom."

With that, she had pulled her yellow whistle over his head before waltzing toward the other door and into the hall. He took it into his palm and soon noticed the faint glitter of what he assumed to be some of her lip gloss, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sensei! Aoi is about to jump off the monkey bars!"

That summer, the sound of a rattling whistle became a long-lasting memory for Shikamaru.

"_Maybe I wouldn't mind so much if I end up having a boy first_ …" he murmured, mostly to himself, when Ino returned.

.

.

* * *

><p>note1. A special update for a recent subscriber - Miss "scarlet letters in the snow," who has been patiently awaiting another update to this collection. I'm happy to have such a dedicated shipper here to support my works, and I hope she enjoyed her request ~!<p>

note2. My absence has been long, but here I am once again speaking to you all (despite the penname change). For those of you who wish to leave a theme suggestion, feel free to. The only rule is that the word or item has to be **sound-based**! Otherwise, feel free to challenge me ;)

Until next time!

Yvette.

* * *

><p>Feel free to leave me a review!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto.


	6. Fan

20 July 2014

* * *

><p>006. Fan<br>**requested by**: Rei Uta

* * *

><p>Summers in Konohagakure were sometimes unfathomable at their worst. For a village "Hidden in the Leaves" it was pretty dry during the hotter seasons, and villagers knew not to expect the usual freshness from the trees until sunset. Until then, children ran into the streets in their loosest clothing, younger women perhaps wore a dress, and men rolled up their sleeves if they happened to have any.<p>

Ino quite honestly disliked these types of days, the days where even the usual breeze of the village was warm and unpleasant. Working in the shop under these conditions was equally unpleasant, but she managed to get through her shifts with a fan blowing candidly beside her. She stayed seated when she could and often had a pitcher of homemade iced tea set on the counter.

Shikamaru somehow had a love-hate relationship with the summer. He wasn't too fond of the heat hugging at him everywhere he went but something about the warmth in the atmosphere eased him; it made him want to lie against a hill, made him want to nap.

As he paced lazily to the flower shop, hands growing uncomfortably humid in his pant pockets, he began to consider a sudden craving for ice cream. As he turned the final corner before arriving, he smirked.

Ino's gaze flicked toward the doorway as she heard a light tap of zori step onto the store's hardware floors. Her chin remained against the counter but she still smiled crookedly at Shikamaru as he walked toward her. Finally, she straightened herself up before patting the spare stool next to her.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No thanks."

"D' you want some tea? I just made a fresh pitcher," she replied, watching him shake his head again, still smirking.

"Nah. I thought you might like some ice cream. I was about to go get some." He watched her eyes brighten slightly. "You're free to join me if you want."

Already deciding she'd love to, she stood with an excited grin and quickly ran into the hall, grabbing onto the rail leading upstairs.

"Dad, I'm going out for a bit—can you watch the shop, please? I won't be long!"

Just as easily, she ran back into the shop after hearing a muffled reply of approval.

.

.

* * *

><p>She and Shikamaru walked casually into the streets, Ino somewhat wincing at the brightness of the sun. She turned to Shikamaru, who stared forward rather mindlessly like usual.<p>

"Why don't we get some mochi ice cream instead?" she said. "I think I've heard the dango shop Anko goes to makes some during the hotter seasons."

"Sure. We're not far from it anyway."

Surely enough, by the time they had arrived to the shop there was already a reasonable waiting line. Both Ino and Shikamaru ducked under the store's flaps and managed to find a spot in line where the menu was still visible.

The shop offered a small though classic variety of mochi flavors ranging from vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate, as well as a few others. As far as Ino could tell, it seemed as though the store specialty was the red bean mochi. When it came to be their turn, she decided on a sampler plate with her choice of three, while Shikamaru simply went with vanilla; they then took their plates to an unoccupied table.

"You must really like vanilla." Ino smiled as she noted the three vanilla mochi sitting on Shikamaru's plate.

He said nothing, though glanced back at her choice of red bean, green tea, and chocolate.

"You're pretty daring when it comes to trying food." As he took his first bite of the vanilla mochi, his expression clearly showed his satisfaction. "It doesn't take much to please me. I prefer simple things."

Ino's lips pursed before she also took her first bite, hers being of the green tea mochi. Her eyes closed as the corners of her lips quirked upward.

"It's fun to try something new every now and then, Shikamaru." She motioned at the untouched end of her now-bitten mochi. "Want some?"

He shook his head. "Maybe next time."

"Oh, _come on_. Live a little," she laughed, still motioning at her mochi. "Hurry, before it melts."

Shikamaru sighed, knowing she'd ding him if it _did_ melt.

He took a somewhat questioning bite of it while remaining silent even after he had savored the subtle taste of Matcha green tea. Ino, who was waiting for a review, chewed patiently on her next choice: the red bean mochi.

"Well?" She paused, watching his gaze avoid her. With a laugh, she reached over to him victoriously to giving him a light push on his shoulder. "_See_, I knew you'd like it. Go ahead and finish it; we can get more when we leave."

Shikamaru looked away bashfully as he gave a slight mumble in response before plopping the remaining bit of the mochi into his mouth.

.

.

* * *

><p>On their way back, Ino invited Shikamaru over—the shop was closing soon anyway. He had agreed, casually acknowledging that he had nothing else better to do. So, while Ino tended to the shop in its last hour before closing, he sat on one of the counter's stools while sipping on Ino's homemade mint iced tea (which was perhaps even more refreshing than the mochi ice cream they had enjoyed earlier). Ino meanwhile swept the floors, humming every now and then if she wasn't speaking to him.<p>

At a quarter before six, she had just about finished tiding up and was now sitting beside Shikamaru, who was busy staring at her. She blinked back at him while the fan beside them purred, and before long Ino found herself growing self-conscious.

"_What_?" she finally said, her brow furrowing childishly.

"I don't think I've seen you clip your bangs back before."

She gave a silent gasp, her hand quickly flying up to the flower clip holding her hair away from her face. Then, after realizing that he had been scrutinizing her appearance, she frowned, feeling her cheeks flush.

"It's hot and I would've gotten even sweatier if I hadn't clipped them back while I worked," she mumbled.

"You should do it more often," was all Shikamaru had said, thus leaving Ino in further shock.

.

.

* * *

><p>When it came time to close, Ino found herself still in thought as she flipped the "OPEN" sign to "CLOSED," as well as shutting and locking the entrance door. She led Shikamaru upstairs into her home after asking him to bring the fan up with him; then, after refilling the pitcher of tea with ice, the two settled in the living room. Shikamaru plugged the fan and Ino placed their iced tea on the coffee table.<p>

Before long, Ino was sprawled against the coolness of her hardware floor. Shikamaru soon joined her, cradling his head behind his folded arms. Together they listened to the hum of the fan.

"What makes you say I should clip my hair back more often?" Ino later asked in response to his earlier comment.

As he thought up an answer, the breeze of the fan swept over their faces.

"It brings out your eyes," he finally responded.

Ino's head snapped to her right to face him.

"That and I can't remember the last time I've seen all of your face." He turned to his left, now facing her as well. He smiled. "It's nice for a change."

Although she wanted to, Ino couldn't bring herself to turn away. No matter the gradual tinge staining her cheeks, she could only stare back at his half-lidded eyes in her flattered disbelief. With time, though, she once again frowned sheepishly before turning onto her side, only to leave him with her back to him.

Nevertheless, Shikamaru simply turned back to face the ceiling before closing his eyes, the small smile never leaving his lips.

. . .

That summer there was a notable increase in how often he caught glimpse of Ino's exposed, often bashful face.

.

.

* * *

><p>note1. Nearly a year late in terms of an update... I'm honestly quite refreshed after writing this, though. I haven't written in ages, guys. I'm about as sorry for that to you guys as I am to myself. Nevertheless, I hope and pray that I'm back for good :)<p>

I'm not quite sure what exactly struck me to write this; I'm just happy I did. ShikaIno always leaves me with that cute, overbearing fuzziness from all that subtle, if not casual fluff. _I love it._

note2. As you may all know, I'm always welcome to suggestions when it comes to prompts. The only consideration is making sure your suggestion relates to** sound** somehow, but otherwise I can work around it - it makes for a good challenge nonetheless. (ex. Bellow or Pindrop)

If any of you happen to have one, you're welcome to leave it in a PM or review ~

* * *

><p>Feel free to leave a review!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Credit for _Naruto _and its characters goes to Masashi Kishimoto.


	7. Creak

25 July 2014

* * *

><p>007. Creak<br>**Requested by**: pink-cherry-005

* * *

><p>If they thought back hard enough, both Ino and Shikamaru could remember one timeless spot from their childhood together. It was East into the village, closer to the forest though still a few blocks from the academy; their fathers used to drop them off –sometimes along with Choji—while they walked a few steps further to the old training post near it. It was a playground mostly made from wood and, if anything, it was a much overused, forgotten little area. It seemed as though the wood, once freshly carved and constructed, had finally given all it had and now rested as the slow, rotting memory of its older days.<p>

It was perfect to keep children busy and its location served well for any parents who were also part-time shinobi since the training post was only a blink away. So, when their fathers would wander off in their nostalgic chuckles, Shikamaru and Ino took advantage of the worn playground.

Ino, being her adventurous and often overbearing self (compared to Shikamaru), ran across the panels of the dangling bridge between the levels of the play structure. Despite often being in her flowing dresses, she jumped and laughed freely as the bridge shook beneath her tiny weight; and as she held onto the rails, she yelled over to the figure usually swaying on one of the two swings. He'd glance over, daunted, and quickly consider sneaking off at the first given chance.

This, however, never happened because Ino always beat him to it. If he took too long to respond to her, she made up for it by running over to him (much to his despair) and pulling him back up the playground's stairs with her.

Together the two would trail up the stairs and onto the slow-rotting bridge. They would overlook the forest and sometimes catch glimpse of their parents leaning against one of the wooden pillars used for weaponry training, and at other times sometimes even find them sparring lightheartedly.

"Who do you think would win if we ever fought?" she asked once, childishly nudging Shikamaru in the rib.

With a moody pout, he glanced back at her.

"Probably you," he replied. "You're too much to handle."

Somehow, Ino found this insulting.

"What's that supposed t' a mean?!"

Then, with a sigh, Shikamaru began to turn away and walk further along the bridge toward the slide.

"Exactly what it sounds like."

He heard her let out a huff and begin storming after him. Then, for the first time in his seven-year-old life he found himself feel a spark of effort. Without much thought, he raced up the rusting ladder and quickly slid down the slide. Behind him he could already hear her disbelief, followed by the frightening creak of the bridge, frenzied footsteps, and palms fisting their way up the ladder.

There was a skip in his heart—one he found himself questioning as he ran involuntarily across the tanbark. With an exhilarated look behind him, he saw Ino sprinting toward him determinedly, her dress flapping behind her, her short, porcelain hair bouncing. Instead focusing ahead of him, he surveyed his surroundings and dove over a swing with an impressive leap he (and Ino) didn't know he was even capable of. He looked back again, catching sight of Ino's astonished expression. Suddenly, he began to feel an unfamiliar thrill in him as he ran over a small sandbox, bending forward to shovel a hand into the contents and just as agilely whisk it behind him.

Despite the cry of distaste he heard from Ino, he found himself smiling as he felt the ambitious stomps from her zori on his tail. With another leap, he threw himself at a rope hanging from the playground, gliding swiftly with an exciting momentum. His luck, however, ran out when he landed. He was so close to continuing his agility streak, but he had lost his balance and stumbled forward clumsily. He didn't actually fall until Ino's body crashed into him purposefully, landing them both onto the ground.

In an instant, he was staring up at a pair of quite large, startlingly piercing blue-gray eyes. Ino hardly looked as worn-out as he'd have speculated—something oddly satisfying to look up at in her expression. Above all, she looked victorious and perhaps even provoked with irritation.

He was out of breath, every so often exhaling through his nose. More than anything (although he hadn't fully noticed yet) he was smiling; and before she had a chance to pummel him for not answering her previous question, he answered it for her.

"See?" he said breathlessly. She looked repulsed, though waited for him to finish. "I could've outrun you—I'm faster than you and even thought ahead of you, but you still managed to catch up to me."

Ino's eyebrow rose as she processed his words.

"You'd win if we ever fought 'cause you're more likely to try harder when you're losing."

Ino began to squint at him questioningly. Although she had him by the collar of his shirt, she eventually released him, letting his head hit the ground anti-climactically. She left him on the ground, smoothened out the skirt of her dress once she was on her feet again, and with a warning harrumph, she eyed him once more before she finally walked away.

In the end, it was ironic how although Ino had technically won the fight, both she and Shikamaru knew he had won the last word. This made his lazy smile continue resting over his lips as he stared up at the leafy sky.

"Tch," he mumbled silently to himself. "_Girls_."

.

.

* * *

><p>note1. This was a fun little concept to picture. I enjoyed the thought of Shikamaru's inner child showing with him running around mischievously as Ino chased him around. Classic. Meanwhile, it's growing increasingly warm with end-of-July weather here where I live. It's somewhat refreshing if I ignore the gross feeling of hot air, haha.<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed this piece as much as I did. I'll talk to you all again soon ~

note2. Prompt ideas are, as always, welcome. Just remember to try and relate the prompt to a sound/something that can make **sound** (ex. _Scream_ or _Thunder_).  
>Leave your suggestions in a PM or review and I'll see what I can do :)<p>

* * *

><p>Feel free to leave a review ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>. Credit for _Naruto_ and its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
